In Your Dreams
by DangerouslyDangerous
Summary: Kagome gets the choice of staying in Japan or going to modeling school in the US. After see Sesshomaru, her crush, with another girl she decides to leave. She comes back 5 years later and she has changed. Will it work out between the two? Lemons, Language
1. Chapter 1

**Ok people I'm back! YES! I have changed my username. I was Red Angel Kagome. I detested my username. It sucked. I hated it. Damn. Any way here is my NEW Story. Its Kagome's POV. No Flames. They will be turned into jokes. I'll laugh at u. I don't own Inuyasha.**

**!Warning! Language and Lemons in later chapters. A lot of Language. Out of Character.**

**In Your Dreams Chapter one: Leaving**

Hey, my name is Kagome. It was my year that I was going to 8th grade that others started to notice my body.

Finally.

It was also that summer when I got interviewed to go to this modeling school in the U.S. I was going to have to leave. I wasn't sure and told her I'll call her later. When everyone heard about this, boys started coming out of their hiding places. I really didn't care. I was just interested in one boy.

Sesshomaru.

Well things don't go as planned. I met Sesshomaru because Inuyasha was my best friend. I actually started to like him. It was horrible. It was great. I got over him when Kikyo came into the picture. We found out we were related and became best friends until she met Inuyasha. They got together I was out the picture. That's when I got interested in Sesshomaru. I went to visit him after my interview with Ms. Lewis. I found out that Inu wasn't in but Sesshomaru was.

'_This is my chance!' I thought. _But that was the problem. I thought. I walked up stairs admiring the pictures that were down the hallway (again). I walked to Sesshomaru's room. He wasn't there.

"I'll check the next best place." I said trying to get enough courage. I was afraid he'd ignore me or something. I mean I've talked to him before. Just not alone.

I walked to the library. Sesshomaru always was in there doing his homework. His Dad made him. I got there and notice the door was shut which was really weird. Usually it was open. I opened the door and walked in. How I wish I didn't. There was a girl there. Sesshomaru had her up on the table and his face between her legs.

"Oh my god." I whispered while I closed the door. I ran out of there so fast. I was devastated. How could he! Bitch. I hate him.

I tried not to cry and start getting hysterical(sp?). But my head kept playing it like I was rewinding it. I ran to my favorite tree in the park and cried. I couldn't let my Mom see my like this. She would no what was up.

Finally Icame home and called Ms. Lewis.

"When do I leave?" I asked. I knew I would be leaving friends. All of them. I didn't care. I hated them all right now. They were sitting at home watching TV probably. I hated it. Why didn't they call.

Right after I ended my call with Ms.Lewis I called Sango and told her.

"I'm so sorry. Why don't you come over?" She asked. I told her no. I had to leave tomorrow night and I had to pack.

Later that night Inu, Sesshomaru and their parents came over. My mom invited them. It was hell. Us young people left and went out side. Inuyasha ran over to the gas station to get us some drinks. I was left with Sessho. I hate you world.

"What's up with you? You are usually talkative." Sesshomaru said sitting next to me on the grass.

" I don't want to talk." I replied

"I know you like me." He said smiling

" Not any more." I said coolly.

"Why because I know your secret." He replied

"No." I stated

"Then why?" his voice sounded like ice.

" I saw you today in your library. It wasn't a pretty picture." I laughed.

"Oh." He shrugged

"Where is he with our drinks!" I screamed. I felt like crying.

"Your too innocent." Sesshomaru said out the blue.

I looked at him like he was crazy.

"What do you mean I'm too innocent?"

" I don't like you cause your too innocent. You're a great friend and all but I need certain things."

He stood up and walked over to the drive way. That's when I saw Inu appear. I grabbed my drink and ran up stairs to my room. The next day I didn't talk to anyone. It was time for me to go to the airport so I left. I waved good bye to my Mom and boarded the plane.

Whew that was long. I hope you like it. This first chapter was all in Kagome's POV. Read and review. Please. Also read my New profile. I changed it. Enjoy. No Flames.

**Ok well try to be nice. NO FLAMES. People who put flames shall be mocked in my profile And Stories. Be nice. I luv ya. I hate you. Stay away from me. Go away. Wait. Come Back. I miss You.( This isn't directed to you readersits just something I came up with.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well people I hope you like the first chapter. See I'm being nice. Two chapters in one day. My new record. Ok well I just have to say that I really would like 30 reviews by chapter 5. If not then I am doing something wrong. Please give me any suggestions. (Wow I spelled it right without the spell check. Yay me!) I don't own Inuyasha but I do dream about them. **

**Warning: There is extreme Language. Beware.**

**Chapter Two: Party's over leave NOW!**

Kagome stepped of the plane out into the sun.

"Damn I should have bought those shades." She said walking into the airport. She walked over to the baggage pick-up and waited for her bag. She felt her side begin to vibrate and opened her purse.

" Hi mom what do you need?" She asked

" Oh Hi honey. Where are you? Are you at the Airport yet?" Her mom Nina asked.

" By the bag pick-up. Where are you?" She asked cleaning her nails.

"At home." Her mom said with sympathy in her voice.

"Damn it mom! I told you I would be here today. I reminded you 100 times."

" Don't worry Souta is picking you up. He should be leaving in any minute."

"MOM! I don't want my little brother driving me. I'm taking a rental." Kagome said and hung up.

She got her luggage and went to the car rental place. She got her car and drove home. When she got home, her mom immediately pulled her into a hug.

" I missed you so much. You look great. Everyone is waiting to see you again. Oh look at you. We have seen you picture on so many magazines. Oh I've missed you so much." Her mom said.

Kagome laughed and brought her bags into her room.

" It feels so good to be home." She exclaimed when a knock was heard on her door. She sat up on her bed.

"Come in. " she said frowning.

'_I can't even get two minutes to my self.' _She thought as her door open. As soon as it was open her room was bombarded with her friends Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippo, Rin, Kouga, and Ayame. Everyone was talking at once.

"SHUT UP!" Kagome yelled. Everyone got silent.

" Ok now lets start over. What are you doing here?" She asked standing up.

Inuyasha decided to talk.

" Your mom is throwing a welcome back party for you."

Kagome sighed. As she was just about to talk to three people walked in. The first one was Kikyo. The next to made her shiver. Sesshomaru and a new girl wlaked in holding hands. She smiled and grabbed and gift out her purse.

"Welcome back." She exclaimed and handed Kagome the gift.

" Thank you uhhhh…"

" Oh my bad. My name is Rikku." She said smiling.

Kagome stared at the couple holding hands.

" Sorry to be a party pooper," Kagome said, " But you guys have to leave."

" But Kagome.." Inuyasha started but stopped when he saw the look he was giving her. Everyone was left but Sango and Ayame. They walked back up to Kagomes room and heard her crying. Sango was about to walk in but Ayame stopped her and pulled her out the house.

**Ok People you know the drill. Review! Please Please Please! Mucho Gusto! Ok well now that that's out of my system I am fine. I luv ya. I hate you. Get out my face. Leave Now ! Come back……I miss you.( I will be saying this a lot so get used to it. It doesn't concern you guys though.)**


	3. Chapter 3

Ok the people have spoken. Longer Chapters it is. But be considerate. It was late last night. I was tired. But you people were right. It was SHORT! Ok I don't own Inuyasha.

**Warning:Language and Lemons in later chapters.**

**Chapter Three: Arguments **

Kagome sat in her room for three days straight. Many times her mom or Sango would try to get her out her room but they failed. She finally got up to take a shower. Her mom came in her room with clean sheets.

"Kagome you can't spend your whole summer in here. Why are you acting like this? Your friends really want to see you." Nina said putting the new sheets on the bed.

"I don't want to talk to them. They will see me when school starts." She said coolly. She was trying to rush her mom out her room so she could sleep some more.

"Kagome you can't be like that. They haven't seen you since you were in 8th grade. Your making it seem like you don't like them any more." Nina sat on Kagome's bed preventing her from lying down. Kagome sighed.

'_This is going to be a long lecher.' _Kagome thought as her mom talked to her. She was bored and started ignoring her mom until she heard Sesshomaru's name.

"W..Wait. What did you say just a minute ago." Kagome stuttered.

"I said or is this about Sesshomaru?" Nina repeated.

"How do you know about Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked standing up straighter.

" Oh Sango accidentally told me. We were talking down stairs a minute ago and She told me how you walked in on Sesshomaru.."

"MOM! Stop, just stop." Kagome shouted making her mom jump. "Please leave mom I need to think."

Nina shrugged. "Oh Souta and me are going to visit Grandpa at the summer house for the weekend. Are you coming?"

Kagome shook her head. " I don't want to come. Maybe next time."

Nina smiled. "Good because Sesshomaru is coming over to talk to you."

Kagome's mouth dropped. "MOM how could you."

Nina left. She walked down stairs to see Souta struggling to get his trunk of the car closed. Finally he got it closed and smiled.

"You're a weakling." His mom stated and got in the car. Souta laughed and got in also.

Kagome watched as her mom walked down stairs to the car left. She continued to watch out side until she saw Sesshomaru appeared at the top of the stairs. She walked down stairs to the door and opened it. She walked away as Sesshomaru stepped inside.

"I haven't been here in a long time." Sesshomaru said walking to the couch and sitting down. Kagome looked at him.

"When have _you_ ever been to my house." She questioned as she walked to the opposite couch and sat down.

"I was here for your 5th birthday. So HA I have been here."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Don't you have some girl to be eating out or something?"

Sesshomaru chuckled. "It's your fault you walked in. You should have knocked."

Kagome gasped. "What the hell Sesshomaru! I only want to talk. I come in and your looking like a child who hasn't ate in years. You were devouring the poor child. And then you want to say it's my fucking problem. Damn it Sesshomaru!"

Kagome got up and tried to go to her room but Sesshomaru stopped her. I'm sorry. But I have needs. Like I said before your.."

" I know. I'm to innocent." She said mocking Sesshomaru. She laughed. " You might want to let me go."

Sesshomaru let her go. "I got to go. I promised Rikku I'd help her."

Kagome looked at him. "Help her what?"

"She's moving. I told her I'd help her pack."

Kagome shook her head. "Long distance relationships never work."

Sesshomaru smiled at Kagome.

"We broke up a month ago.'

Kagome looked shocked and hurt. "I'm so sorry. I thought you guys were together because you guys were holding hands."

Sesshomaru shook his head. "We were holding hands because she was scared you wouldn't like her."

Kagome smiled and walked Sesshomaru to the door. After he left she laid on the couch and went to sleep.

**Ok I hope that long enough. If no tell me. Oh yeah. My other story is going to be deleted. If you still want it then I'll email it or something to you. I don't like it any more. Ok well I'm off. Oh also oh never mind.**


	4. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Thank you Demonic Angelz for bringing this to my attention and also thanks for your advice. Also thanks to all my other reviewers. Chapter 4 will probably be up tonight. Maybe even chapter 5. Just look out for it. I won't be updating this weekend though. Sorry for the inconvenience. I'll make an extra long chapter so you readers won't be bored and waiting a long time. Ok well BYE BYE. Also Hopelessly Hopeful, I WANT MY POWERS! I UPDATED AND I HAVEN'T GOT MY POWERS YET!


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey Everyone. Here is chapter 4. Hope you like it.I have nothing else say.**

**Chapter 4:Invitation**

Kagome looked over her resume for the 4th time in a row. She was surprised to see how many shows she did in the past five years. She was a rookie back then but everyone still wanted her. She tossed her resume on her desk and picked up a Seventeen magazine. She was half way through the quizzes when her phone rang.

"No ones home." She spoke as the phone kept ringing. As soon as it stopped it stared ringing again. She walked over to the phone and looked at her caller id. It was Inuyasha. She picked up the phone but no one spoke.

"Hello?" she asked. She heard laughter in the background.

"Inuyasha I know your calling me."

"Huh. Oh hi. We were wondering if you wanted to go clubing tonight?" He spoke excitedly.

"Not really. I rather stay home." Kagome put the phone on speaker and walked over to her bed.

"Come on. It will be fun." Inuyasha pestered.

Kagome sighed."Inuyasha I don't want to go anywhere! Please let me stay home!"

"No! You aren't gonna stay in your room your whole summer untill school. You have friends who you haven't seen in forever!"

"Fine I'll be there. What's your address so I can meet you at your house before we leave? " She wrote down the address and hung up.

She walked to her closet. She pulled out a jean skirt and a black tank top that said angel. Anyway she grabbed her purse and walked out to her rental car.

She got to Inuyasha neighborhood. She looked at the piece of paper holding Inuyasha's address.

"1513 Blackwood Drive. How am I suppose to find that with all these houses?" She asked her self.

After going in circles 7 times she finally found it.

She walked up to the house and rang the doorbell. She was about to call Inuyasha when the door finally opened and she soon found her self staring at Inuyasha bare chest.

"You're drooling loser." Inuyasha spoke with his toothbrush in his hand. She closed her mouth and walked inside.

"Nice house you've got." She said plopping down on the couch.

"This isn't the first time you've been in here so don't act like it." Inuyasha stated.

She was about to speak when she saw Inuyasha being choked by Sesshomaru.

"Give it back." He spoke. His voice sounded like ice.

"What the hell are you talking about." Inuyasha said gasping for air. Sesshomaru's hand squeezed tighter. "My lab top you idiot. I know you hide it."

Inuyasha smirked. "I told you. You can't do much without your precious computer."

Kagome stood there and shook her head. "You guys are always bickering. Can't you be nice to each other for a minute?"

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and dropped Inuyasha, who landed on his butt.

"Inuyasha, You have 60 seconds to give me back my laptop or your brand new car will be missing." He said never taking his eyes off Inuyasha.

Kagome shuddered and steped back. She has seen how the two brothers fought before. Inuyasha stood up and walked back to his father's office. Sesshomaru and Kagome stood there for five minutes before Inuyasha came back.

"It's in your room _fluffy_ no go away." Inuyasha turned to Kagome.

"I'll be back I have to go get my shirt." Kagome nodded and sat on the couch.

Sesshomaru, who went the kitchen soon after Inuyasha told him about his laptop, reappeared back into the living room.

Kagome was laying on the couch with her feet on the armrest.

"Why do you always do that when you get over here?" Sesshomaru asked

Kagome looked up at the ceiling and shrugged.

"It's a habit. I can't help it."

Inuyasha walked down the stairs. "Ok Kags, let's go."

Kagome sat up and smiled. "Alright."

She got up and faced Sesshomaru. "Nice talking to you again." And she and Inuyasha left.

Kagome walked to her car and started to open the door when Inuyasha closed it.

"What's going on between you and Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked with a serious face.

Kagome looked down to straighten her shirt. "Nothing. I just haven't kept in touch maybe. I don't know." She said looking up.

Inuyasha sighed. "That's the problem. You didn't keep in touch with anybody. Not even Sango. What happened between you two before you left? Why did you run away to you room the night you left?"

Kagome shook her head. " I don't feel like telling you. Let's just go." She said getting into the car. She and Inuyasha drove in silence for 5 minutes.

"Sorry I bothered you. It wasn't any of my business."

"It's ok Inuyasha."

**Ok Everybody! Here's a new chapter. Thursday I'll post them at the club because the will be partying and so will I. Why you ask? BECAUSE IT WILL BE MY BIRTHDAY! YAYAYAYAYAYAY. I luv you all! You make it worth it! 34 Reviews in 3 chapters! YAY!**


	6. Chapter 5

Oh yeah! I luv all of my reviewers! U guys r great! This is chapter 6. Sesshomaru and Kagome start feeling things. For those who think I'm rushing them into a relationship, Deal with it. Ok well here you go.

Chapter 5: Drunk Kid Kagome 

10:00 pm Club onix

Kagome and Inuyasha arrived at club Onix. Kagome spotted Sango right away in her yellow tube top.

"Hey!" Kagome yelled over the music. Sango smile.

"So it took Inuyasha to get you out your house." Sango said. Kagome laughed.

"He wouldn't leave me alone. He just kept asking and so I decided to come."

Kagome pulled Sango over to the bar.

"I'll have a beer and she'll have some Hypnotic." Sango said smiling at the bartender. He nodded and started to get the drinks.

"Why didn't her ask you for I.D?" Kagome asked

"He's new here and drunk."

Kagome smirked and looked over at Inuyasha, who was talking to a girl at the bar.

She started to walk towards the group at table when she saw silver hair in the corner of her eye.

"Heh..I haven't even start drinking and I'm going crazy." Kagome stated as she sat down. Sango looked at her. "Why do you say that?"

Kagome took a sip of her drink and winced. "Because I saw Inuyasha over at the bar but then he was on the dance floor."

Sango shook her head. "What are you talking about? Inuyasha has been talking to that girl over there since he got here?"

Kagome's blue got wide and she sighed. That mean Sesshomaru is here."

Rin smiled and nodded. "Duh that was the whole plan!"

Bankostu elbowed Rin and looked at Kagome.

"She doesn't know what she's talking about trust me!" Mirkou said and started to laugh

Kagome glared at him and he stopped.

"Why did you guys do this!" she said finishing off her drink and getting up to get another one.

12:00 am

Kagome sat at the table staring at Sesshomaru dancing with a girl with red eyes. She saw the girl slip her hands inside his shirt.

"God I can't take this." She whispered to herself. Unluckily, Ayame heard it.

"Why don't you just go over there and dance with him."

Kagome looked at Ayame.

"I can't dance with boys. I get nervous."

"Kagome you're a model who poses in front of everyone and your afraid to dance with a guy."

"It's not that its just I can't dance with Sesshomaru."

Ayame smiled. "Just get drunk a little."

"I can't. Last time I got drunk I went out of control."

Kagome look back at the dancing pair and sighed. She would either have to stay here and watch them or get drunk. Kagome got up and went to the bar.

" Two shot of your best please." She said smiling at the boy.

As soon as she finished drinking her drinks the DJ came on the stage.

"Today we decided to have a Karaoke night tonight. Go to the DJ booth to sign up."

Sango looked and Ayame with a sly smile.

"Let's sign up Kagome and us." Ayame smiled and nodded.

Kagome looked at the table to see Sango and Ayame left.

The next thing she knew she was being dragged up on the stage.

"I don't want to sing I want to dance."

"Please Kagome." Sango pleaded. She gave up and looked at her song.

"Ain't No Other Man by Christina Aguilera." She read out loud.

"Hey we know that song! Let's go we're up."

"First act is Kagome, Sango, and Ayame sing Ain't No Other Man."

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru who was staring at the stage. 'Heh, get pulled in sweety' She thought.

I could feel it from the start,  
Couldn't stand to be apart.  
Something about you caught my eye,  
Something moved me deep inside!  
Don't know what you did boy but  
You had it and I've been hooked ever since.  
I told my mother, my brother, my sister and my friend  
I told the others, my lovers, from past and present tense.  
Everytime I see you everything starts making sense.

Do your thang honey!

Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
(what you do).  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style with your bad ass - oh yeah!  
Ain't no other man its true - all right -  
Ain't no other man but you.

Do your thang honey!

Never thought I'd be all right. No, no, no!  
Till you came and changed my life. Yeah, yeah, yeah!  
What was cloudy now is clear! Yeah, yeah!  
You're the light that I needed.  
You got what I want boy, and I want it!  
So keep on givin' it up!

Tell your mother, your brother, your sister, and your friend.  
And the others, your lovers, better not be present tense.  
Cause I want everyone to know that you are mine and no one else's!

Oooooooo, oh!

Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
(what you do).  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style your bad ass - oh yeah!  
Ain't no other man it's true - all right -  
Ain't no other man but you.

Break it down now!

Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other! (other)  
Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other LOVER!  
Ain't no other, I, I, I need no other!  
Ain't no other man but you!

Ohhhh!

You are there when I'm a mess  
Talk me down from every ledge  
Give me strength, boy you're the best  
You're the only one who's ever passed every test

Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
(what you do).  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
(You're the kinda guy, a girl finds oooo yeahh)  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style your bad ass - oh yeah!  
Ain't no other man it's true - all right -  
Ain't no other man but you.

And now I'm tellin' you, so ain't no other man but you.

Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
(what you do).  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style your bad ass - oh yeah!  
Ain't no other man it's true - all right -  
Ain't no other man but you.

Kagome and the others got down from the stage and went to their table. When they passed by Sesshomaru she wink . "I'll be back you guys I'm going to get a couple of drinks."

2:00 am

Kagome was finishing her 6th drink when Inuyasha pulled her arm and lead her to the back.

"Kagome its time to leave."

Kagome looked at him and laughed.

"I cando whaevrrrr the fuck I want!1" she screamed and laughed again

"Kagome your drunk. Let's go."

"Kagome shook her head. "I donntt waannnaa."

She turned and began to run towards the bar when she bumped into Sesshomaru.

"Ohhhh Shiiit I see double!" Kagome said trying to stand up.

Inuyasha helped her up and looked at Sesshomaru. "Can you take her home please."

Sesshomaru nodded and grab Kagome by the arm.

"Nooooo I don't wannaaaa!" She yelled as she dropped her self on the floor.

"Kagome we're going home." Sesshomaru said picking her up and throwing her over her shoulder.

Sesshomaru manage to get her to his Mercedes before she started to scream and yell again.

Sesshomaru put her down and grabbed her shoulders.

"WILL YOU SHUTUP YOU ANNOYING LITTLE PEST!"

Kagome closed her eyes and groaned.

"Oh god……."

Sesshomaru jumped out the way right before Kagome threw up.

"Now do you wanna go home?" Sesshomaru said mocking Kagome's voice.

She shook her head yes and started to cry.

"Get in the car and lets go."

That's chapter 5. I was listening to Christina Aguilera so I put it on there. Ok you know the deal! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Luv ya peps! I don't know when Sesshomaru and Kags are gonna get together yet but if you have suggestions then let me hear them. NO FLAMES! I ignore them. And don't send me emails talking about how to change my story. I'm NOT CHANGIN IT. Ok bye!


	7. Chapter 6

Sorry it took me so long to update. But still at least I didn't wait too long. Ok well here is chapter uhhhh…….…chapter 6! So here we go.

**I don't own Inuyasha. **

Sesshomaru helped the now sober Kagome into his house. When they reached the living room Kagome sat down on the floor.

"Get up you retard." Sesshomaru pulled Kagome up.

"I'm too tired. Leave me here."

Sesshomaru put her on her feet again and started walking towards the stairs.

He got half way up the stairs before Kagome sat down again.

"Get the hell up!"

Kagome looked at him and laughed.

"I don't know who you trying to scare but it ain't working." Kagome grabbed the railing and got back up.

"God, I'm so tired. Are we almost there yet?"

Sesshomaru ignored Kagome and continued to walk to the guestroom.

He was almost there when Kagome sat down again.

"Get up now!"

Kagome sighed. "Why do u keep yelling? Can't you see I'm tired?"

"Maybe if you did less talking and more walking you wouldn't be so tired."

(Hey that rhymes! Im soooooooooo cool! Hahahahaha…oops back to story! XD)

Kagome laughed. "Hey that rhymes." Sesshomaru groaned and picked up Kagome bridal style. He got her into the room and dropped her on the bed.

"Hey gently!"

Sesshomaru turned and walked out the room. A few minutes later he walked back in with a big long shirt.

"Here you can sleep in this."

Kagome walked into the bathroom and put on the big shirt, which stopped at her knees. As she walked back out into the room, Sesshomaru walked in with some water.

"Thank you Sesshomaru." Kagome took the cup and set it on the dresser. Sesshomaru turned to leave when Kagome called his name.

"Can I ask you something?" Sesshomaru turned around and sat on the bed.

"What is it?"

Kagome looked down at the blue satin sheets.

"Umm…… well…"

"If your not gonna ask something I'm leaving."

"Wait……Sesshomaru am……….am I still innocent?"

"………"

"Well… am I?"

"Kagome….your…."

**HAHAH u have to wait till the next chapter because I said so……well really you have to wait cause I gots a doctors appointment shudders. Always watch out for the needles. Ok well bye bye I luv u all!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Ok people. Sorry it took me so long. School has been making me tired. Anyway I should get on with the story.**

**I Don't Own Inuyasha, But I Own A Sesshomaru Plush Toy YAY!**

Sesshomaru turned around and looked at Kagome.

"Well… am I?"

"Kagome….your…."

Sesshomaru walked towards the door. Before he left he muttered three heartbreaking words to Kagome.

"Yes, you are."

He closed the door not daring to look at Kagome's face. He walked down stairs into the study where he left his lab top. **(AN: Sesshomaru works for a BIG company. Doing what? I don't know yet.)**

He stared at the screen wasting ten away. _'Why do I feel so bad. She just Kagome that goofy, clumsy, girl that lived down the street. But why does this feel bad?'_

The phone suddenly rang. It's sound pierced through the dead, silent night. He picked up the phone and put it right back down. He shut down his computer and walked up the stairs. As he past the mirror in the hallway he stopped at the sound of glass breaking. _'Was that just Kagome?'_ He half walked half ran to Kagome's room and opened the door to a crying Kagome sitting at the window. She turned around wiping her face.

"What do you want? Came to fuck with my head some more?" Kagome stood up and walked over to Sesshomaru who was stand there as if in a daze.

"What wrong? Am I too low for you to speak to me? Am I too worthless? Why am I not good enough for you?"

At this point Kagome started to cry again. She pushed her way around Sesshomaru and started to walk towards the stairs. She almost got there when Sesshomaru pulled her into a hug. Kagome gave out a shocked scream.

"Don't degrade yourself. There are others who like you. I just see you as a best friend."

The house became quiet. Kagome stood there never wanting to let go. She listened to the soft sound of Sesshomaru's heartbeat. Finally Kagome stepped back and smiled.

"Thanks Sesshy."

Sesshomaru gave a little grunt and walked into the room Kagome was currently staying in.

"What broke in here?"

Kagome gave Sesshomaru a questionable look. They stood there for about 12 minutes before Kagome spoke.

"Nothing broke in here. I thought you broke something. To tell you the truth I thought you came back up her to kill me or something."

Then the two friends looked at the door to the room. Kagome walked over to it and peeked her head out. She was starting to pull her head back in when she was pulled out.

"Kagome! We found you!"

**Ok people. Sorry again that it took me so long. I'm in cheerleading and drama club and all this other stuff. My next update won't be for a while. Sorry!**


	9. I PROMISE

**I PROMISE I WILL WRITE DURING XMAS BREAK!**

**I PROMISE I WILL WRITE DURING XMAS BREAK!**

**I PROMISE I WILL WRITE DURING XMAS BREAK!**

**I PROMISE I WILL WRITE DURING XMAS BREAK!**

**I PROMISE I WILL WRITE DURING XMAS BREAK!**

**I PROMISE I WILL WRITE DURING XMAS BREAK!**

**I PROMISE I WILL WRITE DURING XMAS BREAK!**

**I PROMISE I WILL WRITE DURING XMAS BREAK!**

**I PROMISE I WILL WRITE DURING XMAS BREAK!**

**I PROMISE I WILL WRITE DURING XMAS BREAK!**

**I PROMISE I WILL WRITE DURING XMAS BREAK!**

**I PROMISE I WILL WRITE DURING XMAS BREAK!**

**I PROMISE I WILL WRITE DURING XMAS BREAK!**

**I PROMISE I WILL WRITE DURING XMAS BREAK!**

**I PROMISE I WILL WRITE DURING XMAS BREAK!**

**I PROMISE I WILL WRITE DURING XMAS BREAK!**

**I PROMISE I WILL WRITE DURING XMAS BREAK!**

**I PROMISE I WILL WRITE DURING XMAS BREAK!**

**I PROMISE I WILL WRITE DURING XMAS BREAK!**

**I PROMISE I WILL WRITE DURING XMAS BREAK!**

**I PROMISE I WILL WRITE DURING XMAS BREAK!**

**I PROMISE I WILL WRITE DURING XMAS BREAK!**

**I PROMISE I WILL WRITE DURING XMAS BREAK!**

**I PROMISE I WILL WRITE DURING XMAS BREAK!**

**I PROMISE I WILL WRITE DURING XMAS BREAK!**

**I PROMISE I WILL WRITE DURING XMAS BREAK!**

**I PROMISE I WILL WRITE DURING XMAS BREAK!**

**I PROMISE I WILL WRITE DURING XMAS BREAK!**

**I PROMISE I WILL WRITE DURING XMAS BREAK!**

**I PROMISE I WILL WRITE DURING XMAS BREAK!**

**I PROMISE I WILL WRITE DURING XMAS BREAK!**

**I PROMISE I WILL WRITE DURING XMAS BREAK!**

**I PROMISE I WILL WRITE DURING XMAS BREAK!**

**I PROMISE I WILL WRITE DURING XMAS BREAK!**

**I PROMISE I WILL WRITE DURING XMAS BREAK!**

**I PROMISE I WILL WRITE DURING XMAS BREAK!**

**I PROMISE I WILL WRITE DURING XMAS BREAK!**

Ok I'm done. It's a done deal. Sorry I haven't written in a year. My new school is sorta….interesting.


	10. Chapter 10

**YAY I GET TO CONTINUE! Hopeful you like it cause if you don't I'll cry!**

Izayoi grabbed Kagome and squeezed her.

"I hope Sesshomaru didn't hurt my poor little Kagome. It's been so long. When I heard you were home I just about cried. It was a terrible thing thats he did to you. And to make matters worse, when you left he became so-"

"Shut up. It was one day. Anyway I have to get Kagome home."

Kagome, confused about the whole conversation slowly walked back down stairs and towards the door. She was about to leave before Inutashio blocked the doorway.

"Well well well, look at this. I never expected you here. When did you get back?"

"Umm. I just came back."

Meanwhile everyone was entering, including sango,miroku, and Inuyasha.

"Oh. I bet Your happy to finally be able to stay home."

Kagome laughed. "To tell you the truth. all of this is making me wanna leave again. It's to overwhelming for one night." Nothing against nobody,except Sesshomaru maybe."

Sesshomaru grunted and turned.

"Not like i care."

Kagome nudged him. "i'm just kidding." She spoken. then under her breath she whispered, "I'll always love you."

No one seemed to noticed this.

"Well I better get going. i think I'm sober enough to walk Home."

As she walked out she noticed all of her friends following her.

"We'll come just to be sure."

**I know its short...shame on me but I'm working on a fruit Basket story. It's called KID. Its only gona be one chapter but i'm gonna make it long. Also I'm also busy PLAYING MY NEW GUITAR! yeah I'm starting a band. I might call it SEXY NINJAS (yeah its an all girl band)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Kagome walked slowly home. She began to think of all the things that happened to her in the past few days. As she turned the corner on her street, she noticed shadows behind of her. She pressed her self against the wall and peered around the corner.

' They're still following me.' she thought.

Her heart pounded as the shadows of her friends got closer and closer. As the shadows came around the corner she tightened her fist and swung.

She almost came in contact with Inuyasha face, but he jumped back from shock and knocked Miroku to the ground.

Everyone sat there in the quiet stunned for a minute.

"Why are you following me!?" Kagome finally spoke.

Inuyasha helped Miroku up.

"Your such a scaredy cat you know that? Its Kagome." Miroku taunted

"Yeah but you didn't expect her to be around the corner either you idiot!"

Sango grabbed Kagome's arm and continued to walk her home.

"We just wanted to make sure you were ok. It was an act of loyality. Scout's Honor."

Kagome laughed. "I don't know if I should believe you 'cause you were kicked out the girl scouts remember?"

Sango lightly pushed kagome and laughed. "Yeah but it was your fault. Putting the whole bag of marshmellows in the fire! Ha! Everyone knows plastic burns."

Kagome stuck her tongue out " Well maybe if you weren't in such a rush and ate one marshmellow at a time then everything would have been fine."

The girls chuckled some more. It soon became **_awkwardly_** silent between the girls. Kagome sighed and Sango glanced at Kagome.

Kagome felt her phone buzzed and Britney Spears 's _Break the Ice_ song boomed into the night. Sango jumped, not hearing the buzz of warning.

Kagome laughed. "Your as jumpy as Inuyasha."

Sango lightly chuckled. "I wasn't expecting your phone to ring, Especially that song and how loud it was. Why do you even have that song! It so….I don't know….LAME"

Kagome grabbed her heart as if offended. "This song is really good. Britney is a classic. Yeah she going through her little…moments but she's still good."

* * *

(YEAH I JUST REMEMBERED THAT I HAVEN'T SAID A THING ABOUT MIROKU AND INUYASH IN A WHILE SO IMA JUST TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED. Ok Miroku let Inuyasha think he proved his point by walking away towards Kagome's house. Inuyasha's argument statement was that he wasn't a cat therefore he couldn't be a scaredy cat. Inuyasha, thinking he won, walked home but got chased by some drunk hobos and ended up losing his celly which will eventually cost him a lot of money when he gets his bill. MKAY BACK TO THE STORY!)

* * *

They got to the stairs of the shrine just as soon as Miroku caught up with them.

"Where's Inuyasha" Sango and Kagome both asked.

Miroku shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Well I best be going." Kagome said kicking at an invisible rock.

In the distance they heard the sound of a yell and the word hobo.

They all looked at each other.

"Well that was weird. I best be going home, Sango want a ride?" Miroku said.

Kagome waved goodbye and started up the stairs.

'Man I'm soooo tired'

**OK THIS CHAPTER WAS BASICALLY A JOKE! I HAVE BEEN BUSY WITH A WHOLE BUNCH OF THINGS! HOPEFULLY I CAN UPDATE MORE THIS SUMMER WELL THIS STORY IS GOING REALLY SLOW BUT THAT"S ON ACCOUNT OF THE AUTHOR! ANYWAY READ MY OTHER STORY. I THINK ITS CALLED THE PLANYEA IT IS! SO ANYWAY REVIEW AND YES I AM NOW ACCEPTING FLAMESOMG ARE YOU SERIOUS YEA I AM. **


	12. an

IMPORTANTE

IMPORTANTE!!

Ok like I finally cleaned my room from like all the things I didn't need and guess what I found…..MY NOTES FOR THIS STORY!! So I'm revising the WHOLE thing. I know you guys are like MAN COME ON!! I know I am…welll no not really but hopefully the revises will be rolling in. ok well love ya peeps and I'll try to have the first revision up no later than Saturday. Oh and its gonna be posted under a new name…what? I don't know really but ill let all you know when its decided.

p.s. thanks for all the reviews and the advice. Hopefully this revision will satisfy everyones requests and feeling.

P.S.S(or is it P.P.S) Sango munbo mum…I will take your advice! I think it will help the story!


End file.
